Christmas Hikari
by Justin H.S
Summary: Ironically I felt bored, I did this when I had writers block on me ; well, hope you enjoy! For Ryou/Yami Bakura fan girls/boys? out there :3


_Song: Your guardian angel_

_By: The red jumpsuit apparatus_

_

* * *

  
_

It was that time of year again, Christmas, and Bakura had something special for his Hikari.

***guitar solo plays***

"Little brother" Bakura called out closing the door behind him with his leg "I'm home" he added placing his back-pack on the ground, as Ryou ran down the stairs leaping into Bakuras arms.

"welcome home" said a female voice, he looked up and smiled "Hey Rya"

**-When I see your smile, your tears run down my face, I can't replace**-

He lifts Ryou up in the air with no problem as the both of them laughed, "Guess what, I got you a present!" he grinned, Ryou would probably be around 12 years of age?

**-and now that I'm stronger I have figured out-**

"What is it?" he asked impatiently as Bakura lowered him down on the floor Bakura took a deep breathe then gave out the answer

"Gotcha a teddy-bear" he smiled, then Ryou's happiness just flushed down to a frown.. it was only a moment of silence then Ryou walked back up stairs.

Raven looked down at him, then brushed his hair with her hand as he walked past her, She looked back over at Bakura then gave him an upset look.

**-how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know-**

Bakura sighed then walked up stairs to where Ryou is, giving Rya a kiss on the cheek "..he'll be okay" she slowly started to sob, as he hugged her to cheer her up. The pale child was listening all this time, then took his ear off the door then walked straight to his bed and fell face flat on the cushion, he sighed, thinking deeply, going into his thoughts..

**-I'll find, deep inside me, I can be the one-**

He looks up into the window, directly to the stairs. What he wants most for Christmas, was his best friend Raven to finally be free from her curse

**-I will never, let you fall-**

He sighs then finally falls asleep, Bakura knocks on the door, although Ryou was fast asleep, he slowly opens the door revealing Ryou on the floor with his head pressed against the cushion, sleeping.

He smiles a little, walking up to him grabbing his blanket, and gently placing it over him "Good night.." he smiled as he gave his little brother a kiss on the forehead.

Slowly Ryou goes into his little tiny dream world, where am I? he would have thought, though he was in the shadow realm..

Hearing footsteps echoing from afar, he turns to the direction of the sound revealing a shadow of a human figure walking towards him, wearing what appeared to be a robe "..Malik?" he slowly closed his eyes to see the stranger clearly..

but it still remained a shadow, reaching its hands out repeating "Ryou…Ryou…Ryou" and other voices "Join us, Join us" he cupped his ears "Shut up! Leave me alone!" he then curled into a ball shaking "stop..!"

Suddenly a voice went through his thoughts "Don't worry, Ryou, fear doesn't control you.. you control, fear" it was a female's voice, he looked around with teary eyes "who's that?" seeing a girl wearing a white dress with long black hear which had blue streaks

"Raven..?" she smiled closing her eyes and nodded handing her hand out towards him, he slowly reaches for it grabbing her hand then got up.

**-I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all-**

But something was wrong.. he suddenly feels stinging pain in his chest, he looks down, an black arrow, was shot, through his heart, his eyes widened as he fell on Ravens right shoulder, she looked down at him as tears started to fill her eyes.

**-even if saving sends me to heaven, cause you're my-**

She gazes up at the Twilight skies "Please, I don't want him to die.. take my life instead..!" she swore, then suddenly the room lit up with blinding light, the shadows disappeared, the rocky ground turned into a grassy plain of flowers… he was coming too, Ryou woke up from unconsciousness rubbing his head, he looked at Raven who had her eyes closed with a smile the little pale Hikari, completely struck with fear that his friend was dead (as if she is).

**-you're my, my-**

"Raven…?" he smiled nudging her arm slightly, no movement. It couldn't be, she was alive, how could she.. he looked at her necklace which was a millennium necklace, glowing red. "No…Raven, no why did you do this?!" he cried, he then prayed to the heavens that they'd take his life instead of hers for she could live a happier life.

**- my true love my whole words please don't throw that away-**

He sobbed for a bit looking at her, then her eye twitched while it was still closed, slowly opening her right eye only to see Ryou crying, smiling she slowly brushed her hand up against his right cheek. His eyes widened almost the size of golf balls looking at her

**-cause I'm here for you-**

"I-love-you….." her final words were, then she slowly faded into stars

**-please don't walk away, please tell me you'll stay-**

The following day, of Christmas, Ryou sits on the stair way with his arms across his chest, Bakura walks past him softly swaying his hand over his head "I got you a present.." he grinned, "Pft.." Ryou grumbled looking away, Bakura slowly opened the door "Good-day miss..Raven" he greeted, Ryou quickly shot up staring at a girl who was in his dreams walking in.

She had a box. Which appears to be almost as big as her.

**-Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill-**

His brown eyes started to sparkle from his smile

**-and you know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning grey-**

She hands him over the box, "Really?" he quietly whispered, she nodded "Merry Christmas" he quickly opened it, it was his favorite, a Labrador golden Retriever puppy.

"So whats his name?" Bakura asked resting his elbow on Ryas shoulder

"..Malik" he answered

The two ran around the house with their puppy chasing them, playing a game of tug-of-war or tag.

**-I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all-**

_**~For: Raven~**_

_**&**_

_**~Rya~**_

_**Merry Christmas  
**_

**-even if saving you sends me to heaven-**


End file.
